


Clan Lavellan

by LavellansThree



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, War Table Operations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellansThree/pseuds/LavellansThree
Summary: Cole Lavellan's actions and reactions to the Clan Lavellan war table operations.





	1. Contact Clan Lavellan

**Contact Clan Lavellan**

"We’ve received a letter from your Clan, Herald,” Leliana said as she handed sheet of parchment to Levallan, “It seems they are concerned about your well being.”

Levallan quickly read through the letter, a small smile forming on his lips. 

_Clan Lavellan offers greetings to the Inquisition and wishes it well in sealing the Breach that has opened in the sky. While some Dalish clans hate humans and wish nothing to do with them, Clan Lavellan has always dealt fairly with all and wished only for peace. That said, we have on occasion been forced to defend ourselves from those who saw us only as potential victims._

_It has come to our attention that a member of our clan is being held captive by your Inquisition. He went to the Conclave only to observe the peace talks between your mages and templars, and we find it highly unlikely that he intentionally violated your customs. If he has been charged with a crime, we would appreciate hearing of it. If not, it would ease our concerns to hear from him to know that he remains with the Inquisition of his own will._

_We await your reply,  
Keeper Istimaethorial Lavellan_

“I would like to respond to this as soon as possible,” the red headed elf spoke, looking up to Leliana after he finished reading, “Do we… Are there any resources we could spare?”

Josephine smiled warmly at the elf. “Of course we do! I actually have an idea on how to go about this,” she said, scribbling quickly on her parchment board, “Your people must be approached carefully. One of our elven scribes could deliver a message and share news of the Inquisition’s fair treatment. I remember you saying your clan has taken in city elves so they shouldn’t see him as a threat.”

“The Dalish respect deeds, not words,” Leliana said, resting her hands on the war table, “Let my elven agents deliver something the clan needs as a show of good faith. Elfroot or some dried meats?”

Lavellan smiled at the women in his company. They really did their research on his clan and customs.

“My troops can deliver news of your safety and make it clear that the Inquisition should be taken seriously,” Cullen added, staring at the map, “Where you clan is currently camped isn’t the safest and my troops will be able to pass through quickly and safely.”

“I don’t think that would be the best idea, Cullen,” Lavellan spoke softly, a slight frown coming to his lips, “Like Leliana said, actions speak louder to my people than words. Seeing humans in full armor will set them off and they will attack. It wouldn’t be good for either side.”

“I did not think about that,” the blonde man said, his own frown deep, “I apologize, that was thoughtless.”

Lavellan simply smiled at Cullen. The man didn’t have many interactions with the Dalish. Many didn’t. Most clans kept as far away from humans as possible. “Perhaps if we sent a soldier, an archer preferably, with Josephine’s scribe? It would be safer and my clan wouldn’t be as threatened.”

“That sounds excellent, Herald,” Josephine said, nodding her approval, “We we’ll get this letter written and sent off quickly.”  
_____________________________________

A few weeks later, Josephine’s scribe and Cullen’s archer returned with a letter and a thick bundle of blood lotus. 

When Lavellan and his party returned from Val Royeaux, he was pulled aside to Josephine’s office. She smiled broadly at him and handed him the letter.

“We received the reply from your clan a few days before your return,” she said as the elf sat down and began to read the letter.

_Da'len,_

_Andaran atish'an. It does my heart well to hear that you are safe. Our clan was visited by members of the Inquisition who spoke persuasively of the good work you are doing, as well as the fairness with which our kind have been treated by the Inquisition itself._

_You know that Clan Lavellan has little by way of gold, but I gave the messengers some of our healing herbs, as Sylaise blessed us with abundance in our recent foraging. We would be a distraction if we came to the Inquisition itself, our hunters arguing with the humans as they so easily do. Nevertheless, if you need aid, send word, and we are with you._

_Dareth shiral,  
Keeper Istimaethoriel Lavellan_

“Your Keeper sounds wonderful,” The Antivan woman said as she watched Lavellan smile and fold the letter up carefully, “And they sent such a large bundle of blood lotus. This could help the healers greatly.”

“She is a wise woman,” Lavellan said, carefully put the letter in his leather pouch, “I’m glad to hear they are well.”


	2. Protect Clan Lavellan

**Protect Clan Lavellan**

"Inquisitor," Leliana called to the redheaded elf as he made his way through the main hall of Skyhold. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. He looked worn out and his skin was a red with sunburns. The month he and his party had spent in the Western Approach had clearly taken its toll. 

He waited as Leliana made her way to him, a scroll in hand. She only ever hand delivered missives and reports to him when they were in dire need of his attention. The thought almost made his ears droop. He really just wanted to go rest. Even Bull had retired to his room above the Tavern, not having the energy to even drink with his Chargers.

"We received a letter from your clan," the spymaster said as she handed him the scroll, her voice low so only the elf could hear her. He took the scroll and unrolled it, reading over it in silence.

_Da'len,  
I would not trouble you normally. You have enough on your shoulders, fighting ancient Tevinter Magisters while representing your people. Unfortunately, the rifts that plague this land have spread chaos and fear along with them, and many seek to take advantage of it. _

_Bandits are attacking Clan Lavellan. The raiders are well armed and heavily armored, and they come in numbers our hunters cannot match. We had settled in a small unclaimed valley not far from Wycome, a safe place with few rifts—but these bandits may force us to seek a new home. If your Inquisition can help, you might save our clan much hardship._

_Dareth shiral,  
Keeper Istimaethoriel Lavellan_

A deep frown marred his face once he was finished reading the letter, his brows knitting together. Anger was starting to boil in the pit of his stomach but he would not show it, not here in the middle of the main hall with so many people around. He already made enough trouble for Josephine.

"This seems suspicious," he muttered, rereading the letter. Leliana nodded her head, having thought the same as she read the letter for the first time that morning.

"These seem too powerful to be mere bandits," she began, crossing her arm firmly across her chest, "My skirmishers can harass their flanks and give your Clan a chance to retreat safely while I uncover the truth."

Levallan nodded his head, trying not to crumple the letter. Leliana was right and he couldn't begin to tell her how much he appreciated her coming directly to him with this instead of turning it into a war table meeting. "Please do that," he said softly as he handed the letter back to his spymaster, "As quickly as you can."

Leliana nodded her head slightly, tucking the letter into her pocket. "I will send my agents right away," she said as she turned away from the elf, "I will also inform Josephine and Cullen afterwards. Josie has contacts in the Free Marches and Cullen has experience and knowledge of that area. It could prove useful."

Lavellan watched Leliana hurry off to do her work and clenched his jaw. He couldn't believe anyone would go out of their way to target a Dalish clan simply to rob them. Not without a real motive.

He changed his course and made for the training ring outside the main hall. He wouldn't be able to rest now, not with his mind racing and worry weighing him down. Maybe sparring with the soldiers and the Chargers would help ease him.

____________________________________

When he returned from his second trip to the Western Approach, his advisors were waiting by the main gate. Josephine looked worried while Cullen and Leliana had their expressions schooled. He noticed a scroll held loosely in Leliana's hand and his blood ran cold. He feared what news he would receive of his clan.

He brought his Hart to a stop and dismounted, handing the reins off to Master Dennet before making a beeline for his advisors. He was aware of Bull's eye on him, watching his body tense and his jaw clench as Leliana handed him the scroll. 

He could feel Bull stand behind him as he quickly read the report, his green eyes growing cold as he took in the information.

_Nightingale,_

_Our operatives harassed the enemy and created enough confusion for the Dalish to withdraw safely to a more defensible area._

_After investigation, your suspicions were correct: these are bandits in name only. Though they wear no colors, they are mercenaries bought and paid for by Duke Antoine of Wycome himself. It is unclear what caused Antoine to turn on the Dalish, but he should not be trusted. In public, he fully supports the Inquisition, even pledging gold to our coffers, but he has a private agenda, currently unknown._

_I can continue gathering information, but suspicions in Wycome are high after the bandits ran into trouble, and any sabotage inside the city runs a high risk of detection._

_Jester_

 

Levellan looked up from the letter, rage and fear mixed in his eyes. Why would the Duke do this? His clan had always had a peaceful relationship with Wycome. They were always welcomed into the city and sell and trade their handmade clothes, weapons and medicines.

"What are our options?" He asked, carefully rolling the scroll back up and handing it back to Leliana.

"Jester will continue his investigation," Leliana began as she slipped the scroll into her pocket, "And my agents will remain with your clan. I sent only elves so they may pass as city elves simply wishing to return to their roots." Levellan nodded his head, impressed with Leliana's foresight.

"I'll have a squad of soldiers prepare to move out to assist your clan if necessary," Cullen said, resting a hand on the pommel of his sword, "And a letter sent before hand so your Keeper can inform the hunters to expect them without fear." The redhead nodded his approval, glad he had such a level headed friend in the ex-Templar.

"I will be reaching out to my contacts in Wycome," Josephine said, writing down names on her parchment board of people she believed could help, "We will figure out what's really going on."

"Thank you, all of you," Levallan said as Bull lightly touched his back before making his way to the main hall, the Qunari's way of saying he wanted to talk, "Please let me know when Jester reports in."

With an affirmative from his advisors, the redhead followed Bull's path to the main hall and to his quarters. His mind was racing and he felt a little numb, Bull was going to have his work cut out for him.


	3. Investigate the Duke Antoine of Wycome

**Investigate the Duke Antoine of Wycome**

"Jester has reported in," Leliana said as she entered the Inquisitor's quarters, report in hand, "And it seems things may be more dire than we originally thought." The spymaster made her way across the large room towards Lavellan's desk, nodding to Bull who was lounging on the settee. The Qunari simply stretched his legs, watching the exchange closely.

"What do you mean, Leliana?" Lavellan asked, setting down the book he was skimming through. He had been anxious to hear back from Jester after Leliana's field agents sent word that his clan had not had to endure any more attacks. They were safe but something still felt off.

"See for yourself," she said as she held out the rumpled report.

The elf took the parchment and read through it carefully. He could hear Bull adjust on the settee, either trying to get more comfortable or possibly getting up. He wasn't sure, his focus entirely on the short report.

_Nightingale,_

_I have new information regarding Duke Antoine of Wycome's move against the Inquisitor's Dalish clan. It appears that Wycome has been experiencing some sort of plague that affects only humans. The duke has kept news of the disease quiet; as his fellow nobles grow louder in their anger, blaming the elves in the alienage for what has been called the "Knife-Eared Plague," Antoine evidently chose to use Clan Lavellan as a scapegoat. His surreptitious move against the Dalish was an attempt to convince his nobles that he was taking action._

_Suspicions in the city remain high. I can gather information, but any action on my part will be high risk._

_Jester_

"A disease that's only affecting the humans?" Lavellan muttered as he set the report on his desk, glaring at it like it had personally offended him, "And they're calling it the Knife-Eared Plague? When it originated amongst the human nobles?" 

"And it seems the Duke is using your clan as a way out," Leliana said darkly glancing up as the Qunari joined them at the desk.

"Typical noble crap," Bull said, looking down at the report, his eye scanning it quickly, "Using fear and prejudices to make themselves look good."

Levellan sighed softly, glancing up at his companion before turning to Leliana. "What do you suggest we do?" he asked the spymaster, crossing his arms, "My clan is still in danger where they are but so are the elves in the alienage. I also don't want Jester to overstep. He's risked enough getting this information."

"The Duke of Wycome believes himself an ally of the Inquisition. Josephine's ambassadors can go where my agents cannot," Leliana said thoughtfully, "Perhaps they can enter the City under the guise of diplomatic relations and gather information about this plague."

"That's what we'll do," the elf said with a nod and slight frown, "And have Jester pull back. I want him to remain in the city but I don't want him to bring any attention to himself."

"Of course," Leliana said as she turned away from the Inquisitor, "I'll speak with Josie about sending a few ambassadors to Wycome. We will get to the bottom of this, Inquisitor."

Lavellan watched her leave before picking up the report again. He glared at the words, anger bubbling up under his skin. The man called himself an ally yet he sent mercenaries to attack his clan and put blame on all elves for a mysterious illness, knowing full and well that he himself was an elf.

"Don't worry, Kadan," Bull said as he took the parchment from the elf's hands and setting it aside, "If anyone can figure this out, it's your people."

____________________________________

Lavellan was preparing his Hart for their second journey to the Western Approach when Josephine came upon him. The elf looked up from adjusting the saddle bags when he heard her footsteps and smiled.

"Hello Josephine," he said as he pat the Hart's neck softly, "You caught me at a good time. We'll be heading out within the hour."

Josephine forced a smile as she came to a stop in front of the elf. "It's good timing indeed," she said with a soft tone, "I received a letter from one of the ambassadors I sent to Wycome. She has some interesting things to say." She handed said letter to the redhead, studying the elf's face for a reaction. 

Lavellan frowned as he read over the letter:

_Ambassador Montilyet,_

_Duke Antoine has been a most charming and gracious host, and has made himself a friend, indeed, to the Inquisition. His city is a wonder, and he was quite keen to display some of the improvements he has made recently. Of particular note are the wells, which use a red crystal to purify the water from which all humans in the city drink. Duke Antoine has not yet made these improvements to the wells from which the elves in the alienage drink._

_The duke assures me that concerns about some sort of disease affecting his city are wholly overblown, and has quite convinced me that his plans to rid the city of "the rats causing the problem" should be underway quite soon._

_I continue to enjoy my visit to Wycome, and I confess that I hope I do not hear the noisy clatter of the Inquisition's armored troops ruining my quiet afternoons. The elves of Clan Lavellan, by contrast, are quiet, like their poor cousins here in Wycome's alienage, and it might be a welcome change to my daily regime to see them in the future._

_Yours in haste,  
Lady Guinevere Volant_

Lavellan nearly growled as he finished reading the letter, a deep frown marring his features. "He plans to rid the city of 'the rats causing the problems,'" he spat, refusing to look up to Josephine. He didn't want her to see his rage. 

"It seems like he intends to purge the alienage," Josephine said softly, shaking her head, "And these red crystals used to purify the water sound an awful lot like-"

"Red lyrium," Lavellan interrupted, closing his eyes with a sigh, "Of course it's red lyrium. When is it never not red lyrium?"

"I'm going to have my ambassadors do a little more digging before we make our next move," the Antivan said softly, gently taking the letter from the Inquisitor's hands, "Leliana has already sent some more of her elven agents to your clan and to the alienage. They'll act as the eyes and ears for the elves and prevent any of the lyrium from making it into any more wells."

"Thank you Josephine," Lavellan said softly.


	4. Stop the Purge of Wycome's Elves

**Stop the Purge of Wycome's Elves**

They had barely set foot inside Skyhold when a runner intercepted them. He quickly grabbed the reins of Lavellan's hart to steady the animal before speaking quickly, "Sister Leliana said a message from your clan arrived this morning. She requests your presence in the war room. Immediately."

Lavellan felt his stomach drop and his mouth fill with bile. When Leliana used words like "immediately" it usually meant the situation was dire. He looked back to his companions before slipping off the great elk, receiving a nod from Bull. Assurance that he would take care of writing the report and seeing to the things they've brought back. The elf took off towards the main hall, heart beating fast.

"It's going to take everything in our power to prevent him from running off to the Free Marches," the Qunari muttered, dismounting and removing his saddle bags. He knew how desperately his Kadan wanted to be there for his clan but the Inquisition needed him here.  
_____________________________________

Once in the war room, Lavellan rushed to his advisors. He was afraid of what they may tell him.

"Your clan has fallen under the scrutiny of Wycome's nobles again," Cullen said as he handed a short and sloppily written letter to the elf, "And it seems to bring fear to your Keeper." The man rested his hand on the pommel of his sword as the elf read the letter.

_Da'len,_

_The nobles of Wycome grow more agitated by the day. They clearly blame us and the elves in the alienage for some disease that has stricken the humans of the city, and I have seen their scouts watching our new camp with predators' eyes._

_Some of the elves of Wycome fled their alienage to warn us. Others fled to escape the harsh treatment they are suffering in the city._

_I fear violence will come soon, da'len. I ask your help in this matter._

_Dareth shiral,  
Keeper Istimaethoriel Lavellan_

Lavellan stared at the letter for a moment, letting the words sink in. The Keeper could easily move the clan away with the help of the Inquisition scouts but he knew she wouldn't. She wouldn't leave the city elves behind. They may not be Dalish but they are still of Elvhenan.

"This is the time to act, Inquisitor," Cullen said softly, watching the elf lay the letter on the table, "We need to find a way into the city and stop this madness."

"Josephine's diplomat advised against direct force. That could result in loss of life and I fear the elves will be the ones to suffer," Leliana said calmly, clasping her hands behind her back, "I think stealth and smaller numbers will be a better option. My scouts could get the Dalish hunters inside the city and act."

"That could still endanger the clan if you remove the hunters from their ranks," Cullen argued, crossing his arms, "I don't want to leave them open to attack."

"They'll be fine," Lavellan cut in, looking up to his advisors, "The Keeper and my mother will remain with the clan, acting as their shield. Two Dalish mages will be too much for Wycome's forces to deal with. Have Jester get in contact with the Keeper. He'll have to sneak the hunters and our scouts in to the city."

"Will the hunters be okay within the city?" Josephine asked, looking to the redhead, "I remember you telling me the Keeper and the First act as a shield for the hunters in battle. Will they be okay without them?"

"I'm willing to bet all my coin that my father will bring my younger brother along," Lavellan said, giving Josephine a tired smile. She really did remember everything he said to her. "He's the clans Second. He's young and still learning but he's fairly gifted with barriers and healing magic."

__________________________________

A week passed before they received any news from Wycome and in that week, the fear for his clan and anger at the nobles left him in a very agitated state. He broke more practice dummies than he'd care to admit and was in the process of destroying another when Josephine and Leliana appeared at his side.

The elf looked away from the dummy, watching his advisors with curiosity. He sheathed his sword, anxious to hear what they had to say.

"Jester has reported in," Leliana said calmly as she pulled a letter from her pocket, carefully unrolling the parchment before handing it to the Inquisitor. 

_Nightingale,_

_We brought the Dalish forces into the city. They joined with a resistance group formed by the elves living in Wycome and struck at Duke Antoine and the red lyrium supplies that had been placed in the city's wells._

_When the red lyrium was shown to the human merchants and laborers, they quickly joined with the Dalish and city elves. The fighting was short but brutal, culminating in the deaths of Duke Antoine and his personal retinue, which included Venatori agents._

_Most of Wycome's nobles have fled the popular uprising and now claim this was an elven uprising that killed a beloved ruler. For now, however, the Dalish are seen as heroes in Wycome. They remain in the city, uncertain of what to do next._

_Jester_

The elf released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, a relieved smile forming on his lips. _Thank the creators,_ he thought, holding the report close to his chest. He had made the right call and his clan was safe for the time being. 

Now he had to focus on another pressing issue: red lyrium and Venatori.


	5. Protect Clan Lavellan and Wycome

**Protect Clan Lavellan and Wycome**

It was one of those rare moments where peace had settled upon Skyhold. Operations were going smoothly and Josephine was making headway with preparations for the grand masquerade. It was such an odd moment of peace that Lavellan had become restless. 

Waiting for Stroud to send word about the Wardens and not having any new leads on Corypheus just left Lavellan to dwell on the events of Wycome. He still hadn't heard from the Keeper which didn't help his anxiety or his ability to sleep. He knew they were safe for the time being but the slander the nobles were spreading and the venatori involvement in the whole fiasco left his shoulders tense and his head pounding.

The elf eventually found himself sitting in the gazebo in the garden, hoping fresh air and the smell of elfroot and earth would help relax him. It really didn't. 

He sighed softly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He really needed to learn to calm himself. Or maybe he'd just go to Bull. The Qunari always knew what he needed and when. He smiled tightly, knowing Bull would probably make him talk it out before working him over.

He jumped a little, being drawn out of his thoughts that were verging on dirty when he heard a soft cooing. He looked to his left and was surprised to see a raven perched on the bench beside him, a scroll tied to it's leg. The elf's breath hitched as he reached out to the bird, quickly removing the scroll from its leg. Task complete, the bird quickly took flight to return to the aviary.

Lavellan quickly unrolled the scroll and read over it:

_Da'len,  
Thanks to the efforts of your Inquisition, Clan Lavellan is safe within the city of Wycome, and Duke Antoine's mad efforts to destroy us have ended with his death. For now, I lead both our clan and the elves of this city, while the human merchants have formed a group that deals with us fairly and honorably. _

_The other cities of the Free Marches listen to the false stories of the nobles who fled. I fear they will retaliate, but I am loathe to flee this city, as that would effectively leave the city elves to die for our actions._

_If you have a path that leads to safety for our people, I welcome your advice._

_Dareth shiral,_

_Keeper Istimaethoriel Lavellan_

_____________________________________

 

After the the words from his Keeper sunk in, the redhead quickly made his way to Cullen's office. Now was the time to act and he needed his Commander.

"If we negotiate, the Marchers will kill the elves then send apologies," Cullen said firmly as he set the letter on his desk, "We must fortify the city."

"What do you suggest?" Lavellan asked, looking over the small map of the Free Marches spread across the Commander's desk. 

"Rozellene's platoon is actually in the area," Cullen said as he picked up a marker and set it just to the south of Wycome on the map, "They were looking into any Warden activity they could find in the Marches, which puts them conveniently near Wycome. I can send word to have her relocate to the city and fly the Inquisition's colors at the gates. It'll make a statement and hopefully bring pause to any who would want to harm any elf."

"Do it," Lavellan said softly, looking up to his commander with a nod, "Send word to Rozellene and I'll inform the Keeper to expect the soldiers."

"Right away, Inquisitor," Cullen said as the elf quickly made his way out of Cullen's tower. He needed to inform Leliana and Josephine of his decision.

____________________________________

As the caravan passed through the gates of Skyhold, Lavellan couldn't help but sigh. It was good to be back inside the walls of the fortress again. He slouched in his seat in the carriage as the tension started to seep out of him.

The time spent at the Winter Palace had been a tedious and trying affair, pushing the elf into alien situations that he somehow managed make it through. After sneaking through the palace and making appearances at the right times, finding all the blighted Halla statues and collecting evidence and testimonies, they managed to expose Florianne for what she was and prevent the assassination of the Empress. Lavellan was especially proud of the fact that he got Celene, Gaspard and Briala to work together, even if it was probably only temporary.

Once he was able to retire for the night, he couldn't have been happier to see the large bed prepared for him or Bull sitting in a chair by the fireplace. Well, he could have been happier if Cullen hadn't been sitting in the other chair, a letter in his hand.

"A letter from Rozellene arrived a few hours ago," the blonde man had said as he held the letter out for Lavellan. The elf had quickly snatched away the letter and read over it.

_Commander Cullen,_

_Our troops fortified the city of Wycome and flew the Inquisition banner. It is good that we did so, as the Marchers had soldiers ready to invade the city and kill every elf inside. They were not ready to make an enemy of the Inquisition, however, and when they saw our soldiers, they pulled up short._

_The Inquisition diplomat, Lady Guinevere Volant, handled negotiations quite well. When presented with evidence of the red lyrium, which we made clear was an unholy tool of Corypheus himself, the Marchers backed down from their claims of a baseless elven rebellion and pledged to leave Wycome in peace. They have also donated generously to the Inquisition's coffers to make clear their support for our cause._

_The Inquisitor's Keeper, Istimaethoriel, has been installed along with a city elf and several human merchants, on the new Wycome City Council, which will rule the city fairly for both humans and elves alike._

_Lieutenant Rozellene Chambreterre_

He remembered the relief that washed over him after reading the letter. His clan, the city elves and the entirety of the city were safe thanks to Rozellene's efforts. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and read over it again. 

"How many times are you going to read that letter, Kadan?" Bull asked as he bumped the elf's shoulder, a fond smile on his lips, "Afraid the words are going to change?"

Lavellan smiled up at the Qunari before stashing the letter back into his pocket. "I'm just glad everything worked out," he said softly as he looked out the window, something large and red catching his eye. "What the-?"

In the courtyard near the stables sat an aravel, it's large red sail tied securely and four Halla grazing around it. 

When the carriage came to a stop, Cassandra was the first to reach him. She opened the door and greeted the redhead with a small smile. "Welcome back, my friend," she said as he exited the carriage. He glanced back over to the aravel before giving the Seeker a questioning look.

"Ah yes," she said, looking over to the land ship, "That."

Before the elf could even form a coherent response he felt two figures run into him from behind, effectively knocking him over.

"Desh'nerain!"

"Isa'ma'lin! Ar'm shathe to itha ma!"

Through the confusion and tangle of limbs and red hair, Lavellan was able to see the faces of his siblings smiling at him. "Garas quenathra?" he asked as he managed to sit up, catching sight of his companions grinning and laughing at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desh'nerain - brother 
> 
> Isa'ma'lin - brother/He who is of my blood
> 
> Ar'm shathe to itha ma! - We are happy to see you!
> 
> Garas quenathra? - Why are you here?/Why have you come?
> 
> ((And that's when my Inquisitor's younger twin siblings arrived at Skyhold.))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it.
> 
> If you're curious about my Inquisitor and his family and friends, feel free to visit LavellansThree.tumblr.com


End file.
